


Online Shopping

by BWdaydreamer



Category: WinBright, brightwin - Fandom, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV) RPF
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Boyfriends, Candles, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Football, Home, M/M, One Shot, Online Shopping, Shopping, Short, bright vachirawit - Freeform, win metawin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWdaydreamer/pseuds/BWdaydreamer
Summary: When circumstances do not allow Bright and WIn from being seen together, one goes to play football while the other decides to go shopping after a charity event.  What happens with Bright in the middle of the game?  Will Win be able to complete his mission to buy home decors for his lover?
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Tine Teepakorn Aekaranwong/Sarawat Guntithanon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: 2getherweek, thai bl and gl fics (english)





	Online Shopping

“Mae is at home at Nakon Pathon til next week”

“Really?”

Bright nods, and Win continues the conversation.

“What’s she doing there?”

“Oh, there’s going to be a mini-reunion for grandma”

“Aren’t you going to follow?”

Bright looks at Win with raised eyebrows and scoffs, “As if you don’t know the reason why I can’t. You don’t even go home to the Opas mansion because of the same reason, and your house is just about an hour away”

“Well, has it ever crossed your mind that I just don’t want to go home so that we could be together, huh, huh, huh?” Win pretends to sulk and playfully punches his Phi. “Maybe I’ll go home tonight then, since we don’t…”

“Stay” Bright interrupts.

A smile spreads across Win’s face. He has been waiting for the invitation that he knew was coming since Bright mentioned that his mom would be out of town. He responds, “Okay, but I’m going to need to get some stuff at my condo first.”

“But it’s not that safe to cross the city now with all the demonstrations going on. You can always use my stuff, just like always.” the older one says with a tone of worry.

“This is the reason why people tease us Phi” Win sighs.

Bright just shrugs and smirks then says, “Just come play football with us or just watch on the pitch. Uncle Kik will be there too with Nani.”

“Even if I wanted to play with you guys, you know very well that I can’t be there na,” the younger one pouts.

Now, it’s Bright who heaves a deep sigh, “So what do you plan to do?”

“Shopping”

“Again? For what?”

“Stuff. There are just some things I want to get for your place.”

“My place? My condo already has enough stuff as it is.”

“No, it lacks decors, thirak ja”

“OMG, I’m worried for my home.”

“Alaiwa, don’t you trust my decorating skills?”

“I’m just scared of how expensive the decors would be”

“I’m using my own money anyway. Let’s just say, I’m doing this to make it more comfy, more like a home for us.”

The two boys are blushing now. They have talked about moving in together since Win has been staying over Bright’s place for quite some time now, but they haven’t really laid down the details yet. 

“So, are you moving in with me tonight?” Bright asks expectantly.

“Shut up” Win play punches his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Both of them laugh, earning an exasperated look from the other couples on stage—‘always in their own world!’

***

After successfully kicking two goals in the first half of the football match, Bright goes back to the bench. The familiar sound of message notifications from LINE welcomes him as he opens his bag to get a towel. He opens his phone and sees about 100+ messages and calls waiting to be opened—all from one person, Win.

“BRIGHT!!!”

Win Missed Call

“P’ BAIIIIIII!!!”

Win Missed Call

“ANSWER YOUR PHONE NAAAAAAA! NAAAAAA!!!”

Win Missed Call

“Thirak jaaa, please answer me? *pouting sticker*”

Win Missed Call

“IF YOU’RE NOT GOING TO ANSWER ME…I will cry. *crying sticker*”

Win Missed Call

The chat history basically looked like that. Bright smiles and shakes his head in amusement as he videocalls Win. The latter answers after the first ring.

“What do you want?” asks Bright.

“Hmph, never mind” Win sulks.

“Alai, I was in the game earlier. Aren’t you going to congratulate me for having contributed two goals?”

“If I were there, I would have already kicked in three”

“Come here then”

“Mai dai na”

Seeing that the half-time break was about to end and the teams are warming up for the second half, Bright then asks “What was so urgent then that you kept on calling me and telling me to answer you?”

“I just wanted your opinion on some of the things I bought or about to buy. I haven’t paid for them yet because I was WAITING FOR YOU” Win replied in a slightly sarcastic tone.

“I’m here now, what do you want to show me? Hurry, the game will begin in like 5 minutes.” Bright looks at the game clock and tells Nani to hold his phone up for him as he drinks water and removes his jersey top. His body glistens with sweat against the lights of the football grounds, highlighting the well-defined curves of his muscles. He then starts to wipe off the sweat and returns to the call.

There was a long pause on the other end of the videocall.

“Hello! Win ja, what?!”

Win shakes his head and slaps himself lightly on both cheeks and says “Khorthot P’, uuuuuhhhh, what was I saying again?”

Bright just smirks and raises his brow.

“Ah right, so is this ok? I was thinking this could be in the bathroom together with this,” the broadly smiling kid on the other end of the call raises a small bust and a pot with cute white synthetic flowers. He continues. “I also got some new sheets for the bed, here, a set of table runners and another lamp, and these, which color do you want?” Win raises two silk pajamas, one wine red and the other in navy blue.

Bright hurriedly wears his jersey top and takes back his phone from Nani, quickly thanking him. The latter nods and gives him a look that seems all too familiar. “What’s that look for? You look like Ame.”

Nani responds, “What look, P’? I don’t know what you mean,” holding back his real thoughts—‘I am so done with the two of you, people who are in love stink!’

“Ah ok, cool bro, thanks again!” Bright replies.

“P’ Bright, P’ BRIIIIIGGGGGHHHHTTTT, WHICH COLOR DO YOU WANT!” Win yells loudly on his end of the call. Bright quickly decreases the volume of his phone and confronts his screaming broo.

“SHHHHHH! Ai Nong, people can hear you and your ruckus. Alaiwa?! What do you mean which color do I want?” 

“Red or Blue?”

“But I don’t wear pajamas, especially silk ones”

“Oh c’mon, you wore mine the other day and you said it felt nice”

“It’s still too weird for me”

“C’mon just choose, red or blue na na na?”

“Why does it matter, we typically use each other’s clothes anyway”

“Well, yeah, I see your point there. Even if you wear the red one and I wear blue when we go to bed, in the morning you’ll probably end up wearing the blue one, or both pajama sets will be on the floor. Is that what you meant?”

Bright could feel the warmth on his cheeks and ears, and looks around to check if someone heard what the naughty boy on the phone just said.

“WIN, SHHHHH!”

“Choose and I’ll shut up, red or blue or do you want another color?”

“You promised na, you won’t bother me for the rest of the game na?”

“Yes P’, blue or red or another”

“Fine, those colors are fine, I choose the blue one”

“Okay, the blue one is mine then, bye!”

Bright just stands there, dumbfounded. He barely had time to realize that the call already ended, as the referee blows his whistle to signal the second half of the ongoing football match.

****

Bright scores three more goals in the second half. A win by the Monday Knights FC is already guaranteed even with 15 more minutes left in the gameplay. Uncle Kik hands him his phone as he approaches the bench and rests for the rest of the match. His uncle tells him to call Win immediately, who had been calling non-stop for the last 10 minutes, “you better call him na, he also texted me and Nani to tell you to call him ASAP.” Bright asks what the urgent matter is but neither of his two companions could answer the exact reason why. 

Surprisingly, there are less messages and calls from Win this time, compared to earlier. 

“He must be tired already,” Bright utters under his breath and calls his partner’s LINE account.

“Hello, took you a while” an obviously tired voice answers.

“What is it this time, Nong? I was in the game and scored 3 more goals.” the older actor proudly says.

“Yeah, I know, P’ told me.” Win coldly replies.

“What’s up with the tone? You just suddenly ended the call earlier.”

“I said bye.”

“Yeah, but still.”

“P’, do you still want me to fetch you there so that we can have dinner together somewhere?”

“No more, thirak ja, you sound really tired. Why don’t you just go on ahead and wait for me at the condo. You can eat ahead too if you’re hungry.”

“I want to have a proper meal with you.”

“Okay then, do you want anything specific for dinner then?”

“You!” Win jokes.

“Ai okay, you still have enough energy to buy dinner yourself since you can still joke like this” Bright teases his bestfriend.

“Nonononono, khorthot, kidding na. sorry Phi. Na? Na. Na. Na.” the younger one pleads.

A mischievous smile spreads across the older one’s handsome face, “Gotcha!”

“Alai P’! I should have known you would do something like this! Uuuggh, I can’t believe I fell for that. Uh fine, what do you want for dinner? I’ll buy.” Win pouts.

“Love you jaaaa,” Bright woos his pouting lover, which made the other smile.

“Come on, what do you want, before I change my mind. I actually have these two flyers. Which one are up for, Japanese or local comfort food?” Win raises two menus on the screen, “Can you see them? Can you read them?”

“Yes, but don’t move too much, I’m trying to read”

“Japanese then”

“Oy, I was still thinking about which one to choose”

“You’re taking so long, and I know you’re leaning towards Japanese anyway”

“Fine, you know me so well ja. Can you get me the Unagi bento and the assorted sashimi set, the one with uni and salmon?”

“Okay krub, I was also thinking of ordering the same. Are you sure you don’t want me to fetch you?”

“Are you still with P’Eed?”

“Yes.”

“No more, so that P’ can also go home and rest already.”

“And you?”

“Don’t worry about me, Nani’s here and also my uncle”

“Okay then, bye and see you at ho--”

End call. Bright laughs quietly and thinks to himself, ‘we really are three-year old kids.’

****

The smell of flowers hits Bright upon entering his condo. A familiar voice greets him warmly, “Hi, P’ Bai!”

Bright smiles at this greeting. He then sniffs and approaches the burning scented candle on the living room table. “Smells good”

“It’s English Pear and Freesia. My mom chose it for your mom when we were shopping the other day before the Siam event, do you like it?” an expectant Win waits for his P’s reply and relief washes over him as the latter nods in agreement.

“It’s not as strong as I expected it to be, Mae would surely love it too” Bright adds.

“There’s also lilac and lavender candles in the bathroom—very relaxing.” the younger one proudly states as he walks nearer to his boyfriend after putting two plates on the dining table. “I’ve already placed some of the decors, and dinner’s waiting on the table.”

“I can see that,” says the smiling older one and reaches to hug his darling but the latter moves out of reach.

“Maaaaiii, you stink and you’re all sweaty” Win complains.

“Come on, just take a bath with me,” Bright then moves towards his lover, who again moves, placing the sofa in between the two of them.

“Mai, take a bath first, then let’s eat then…” Win trails off.

Bright raises an eyebrow and licks his lips, “then what?”

“Just take a bath and I’ll let you know after dinner,” Win teases.

Bright quickly runs to the bathroom, undressing as he does, earning ‘THE LOOK’ from a sleepy Ame, who was by the door. “What?!’ exclaims the excited young man before turning on the shower. He could hear Win loudly calling to him over the patter of water.

“THIRAK JAA, HURRY, I’M HUNGRY.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this since after the Praew Charity event and seeing the picture of Nani holding up Bright's phone for him, but I just couldn't find the time then. It's actually a good thing because recent events helped add more entertaining details to the story. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Your feedback would be much appreciated. Thank you and Happy New Year!


End file.
